Omnia Vincit Amor
by Mairead Monroe
Summary: I'm back! Its that fateful summer of 1995, y'know THAT summer, the GoF summer. Harry is not quite well in the head, whereas Hermione lets you in on a secret. r/r!
1. Default Chapter

omnia vincit amor 

__

or

Love conquers all 

****

Chapter One :

__

So it was fated

Admit it, yes you, sitting there reading this, go on admit it. You've had feelings for someone of the same sex, haven't you? Ah, knew it. Allegedly, we all have at some point, in our wretched lives. 

__

Oh yours may be jovial indeed, but some of us, are locked up in an enchanted castle, with the same old people day in, day out… You can feel like a maiden in distress waiting for her gallant prince, riding on a silver-white horse to come to your rescue. Life's not like that, in any way you may see it. Wish, it was don't you?

Really, I am actually locked up in a miserable castle full of witches and wizards, not your typical Middle-Earth wizards, well, Dumbledore has some resemblance to Gandalf, I think its the white whiskers, y'know. 

People say I'm rather quite intelligent, but I'm as naive as the rest of you. I couldn't see a good thing coming my way if it was Dumbledore, wearing nothing but a Manchester United sock on his head! Or should I change that to can't? 

Things go bad for everyone, yes _everyone,_ so the person sitting in the chair right now thinking "Yes, me life is pretty good innit!" Must be bonkers, someone, yes anyone, get a straightjacket for the chirpy one by the window in the front row!? 

That's you sorted. Right, back to business. Where were, we? Oh yes!

It all started to go wrong for me about two years ago, when I was nothing except friends to Harry, (Ron wanted, more of course, though hard to admit at the time, so did I…) 

So I'll take you on a journey, well, not exactly, but, we can pretend right? We'll go back to July 11th 1995.

************************

****Woo back in time! Wahey!****

***Everything is all quick paced and backwards!***

*************************************

****************************

******************

******

***

*

It was mid summer, the sky was a sexy electric blue, but all was not well. You couldn't savour the stimulation of spectacular summer days. Death was everywhere in Hogwarts. Everywhere. Cedric had been killed by him, you know who I mean. Harry was, well dejected, he had seen so many horrors in a few hours, who could blame him? 

People dodged him in corridors, gave him queer looks, some pointed more then they had done before. Luckily I had trapped Rita Skeeter (in ugly beetle form) in an old jam jar; there was no chance of her writing nasty stories about Harry, and I, Hagrid, or anyone for that matter, ever again! 

Ron and I acted as Harry's personal bodyguards. Harry was lonesome inside, he couldn't really talk to anyone about, _that_ day, without undergoing immense tear-jerking, pain and anguish. 

However, Ron did, to me. He needed to get things off his chest. So did I to be frank. We'd talk for hours on end when Harry was in bed, about everything. We never spoke together in such a manner before. It was almost as if the tragedy of _his _return and Cedric's death had brought Ron and I closer together, like never before.

"Don't pretend," Ron started, one sunny afternoon in early July, whilst we were eating sandwiches on the lawn by the lake. "you don't see what's in front of your eyes, we're scraping the gutter, always touching the skies, there's time when I feel like we're in the eye of a storm, but then there's times when we could fly up to the moon." I looked at Ron, looked deep into his azure blue eyes, surprised at the words flowing directly from Ron's subtle mouth. 

"Ron?" He put his right hand close to my face, to stop me from talking. I stopped, then he put his left hand to his eyes and started to sob.

"It's to good to throw away, see, I never had a doubt, we're so good together, and there's nothing to prove." Ron contained himself, drew up his sleeve, and wiped his face clean from tears. I knew Ron liked me, in a different way, but this, this was strange. 

Ron looked up to the sky, threw his head back, and picked up a flat stone, then threw it into the lake, watching it skim along the fresh water. I let him continue.

"Don't you see? Because I can feel it, Hermione. We have something. A love that can take the rough times with the smooth!" 

"Ron?"

"No, listen. I like you a lot Hermione. I really do. And these last few weeks have made me realise how precious life really is! I couldn't bare to loose you or Harry. Say tomorrow never comes?"

"Say it does come, and the day after that comes, see those days, well they just might keep on coming. How do you know that telling me this will make it alright? Will it make your inner desires come true? Because if I react badly, and don't want to talk to you ever again, tomorrow may come, and you've lost me forever, me knowing your secret, and you being without me, not even as a friend."

"That's the risk I was willing to take. So, Hermione, what _is _your reaction? I can only hope you can see it as a compliment." Ron sighed, and threw another pebble into the lake, this time a large slimy tentacle rose from the water.

"I see it as more of a compliment!" I said, my dreams coming true, he likes me! He _loves _ me. "Ron, I've felt the same way for months now." 

From that day forward, Ron and I were a couple, Lovestruck, but it was a secret, no one was to know. Especially not Harry, or any of the Weasley's. Imagine what that Fred and George would say if they had known about our passion for each other! 

I remember my first kiss with Ron, as if it were yesterday. Viktor had kissed me before, I didn't really like it, but with Ron, it was enchanting. 

Harry had gone up to bed at 6pm again, Ron and I guessed it was because he needed to sort his fragile head out. So we let him be. 

I was in a giggly mood, I felt guilty for being happy whilst Harry was troubled, but there are some things you cant help but feel. 

"You are my dream complete with me." I giggled, whispering into Ron's ear. He giggled back, Then stopped. He frowned and turned his head towards me. 

"So, we're not telling Harry then?" He said, I was waiting for something to happen, I could feel it, the tension between, us something was going to happen, well I could feel it, I don't know about Ron, but I felt it, I also felt a funny twitch in the pits of my stomach. So I shuffled towards Ron, to get a bit closer, and looked straight in to his eyes. Ron's eyes glittered like I had never seen, they looked innocent and oceanic, deep, and _beautiful. _I had this urge, an irresistible urge to kiss him. So, guess what? I did.

I bent my head forward, Ron gasped, I took his smooth chin, and pulled it towards my lips. I kissed him on the lips first, Ron gasped again, and I sighed happily. I then held him close to my body and sank my lips into his, kissing with passion and love. My hands were lost in his mop of red hair, and Ron's hands were warm, wrapping me in his romantic embrace. I wanted it to last forever, but I had a blocked nose and had to come up for air. 

I opened my eyes, and saw Ron in shock. He had a sheepish smile on his cheeky face, and was gazing into the fire, his face glowing like I had never seen. 

"Ron, are you alright?" I asked, blooming with pleasurable mirth.

"Bloody hell. Surely you don't learn kissing from books?" Ron said, in awe. 

"Well you have to learn sometime." We both burst into tears of laughter, laughter that would continue for the rest of the night, for the rest of the weeks and days we had left in Hogwarts that term.

****

Of course, everything appeared to be rosy and delightful for Ron and I, but let me tell you, I had things preying on my mind, things feeding off my very own being. It was hell, I can tell you. Hell. 

I cried myself to sleep many nights, crying my heart out, as if weeping were the answer to my problem. 

I hated myself for feeling like this. I would often bang my head against the bathroom wall, trying to get these things out of my mind. It didn't work. Part of it is still in me, I can sense it in my fingertips, in my soul, my very existence. It seemed so wrong, yet it was terribly right. 

It didn't stop me from loving Ron, it made me love someone else. Someone I'd never imagine, someone, yes, someone. That someone was… 

****

Author's Note 

__

It's been a while since I've written a fan fiction, but here I am, back from the depths of despair (otherwise known as writer's block!)

Please review! You're all such wonderful people! I'd review yours! In fact I will! So go one, review it! 


	2. Je ne peux pas m'aider

__

Omnia vincit amor 

Or

Love conquers all 

Chapter Two:

****

Je ne peux pas m'aider 

They say the happiest day of your life is when you get married. I am not married, but I have had my happiest day already. It was not my kiss with Ron, no, sad to say, but it wasn't. 

We went back to school, as routine, on the 1st September 1995, Ron on my arm, a whole fresh new school year, and plenty of new things to learn, new things I could bite in to, y'know? Although it was going to be a tough year, with exams and all, it would be challenging. I put fears of war to the back of my mind. The Ministry had been keeping things secret, I don't think many people actually know that _he, VOLDEMORT_, (right there said it!) had returned, in fact, no one knew. Walking down Diagon Alley in August, holding Ron's tender hand, and eating ice cream. It was all perfectly normal. No one was panic buying or anything, just, normal.

Harry wasn't, I did not think he would ever be, 'Harry' again. I cried over it, Harry's demise, Ron talked about it, but would eventually go quiet, and change the subject. We all loved Harry dearly. The whole wizarding world did, there was immense pressure on him to do well, to _be_ well. He tried so hard, so very hard. 

It seemed as if, only Ron and I were blissful, terribly, happy. I was walking on air, I smiled everyday, I could pour out my heart to Ron, and know, and I could _confide _all my inner secrets to him. 

However, there was one secret, I could not tell Ron, but I can tell you. Yes, you, sitting there, reading these very words. I am going to tell you, _my_ secret. 

****

****

I cried numerous times, I banged my head against doorframes, I screamed and wailed with all my valour, all night on the lawns of Hogwarts School. Nevertheless, nothing, nothing I did could make me get these thoughts out of my mind. I loved Ron. No one else. Nothing else, Just Ron. 

It all happened, on the 14th October 1995, a cool Saturday. The sun was high, the sky was blue, but the air was bitter and gusty. It was the first Quidditch match of the school year, first Quidditch match since the Triwizard tournament. First Quidditch match since the world cup, and Seamus was boasting about Ireland's tremendous win, again. 

"If Moran didn't score, those Bulgarians would have been holdin' that cup for sure!" Seamus chuckled whole-heartedly, holding an Irish flag in pride, instead of the traditional Gryffindor emblem of the valiant golden lion. 

It was against Ravenclaw, the match. Harry said it'd be easy, but from what Viktor had told me about Quidditch (a lot more then Harry knows, Viktor _is _a professional afterall) Ravenclaw have a nifty Seeker, she's petite, quick, and clever. I thought to keep an eye out (the World Cup had given me a taste for the sport, not enough to play, good heavens no!) on the Ravenclaw Seeker. 

I sat down with Ron, who was eating a bacon sandwich he had acquired from Dobby. "Hungry?" I asked, he nodded feverishly. 

"Very!" He said swallowing. "I missed breakfast." Ron smiled sheepishly. 

"I wonder why!" I whispered, hoping no one would hear (our relationship was still secret). I turned to face the Quidditch pitch, beaming, but nibbling my lip, and licking my lips at the same time, cherishing memories of last night, waiting for the next time I would let Ron unleash himself on me. I noticed in the corner of my eye, Ron couldn't stop smiling either. 

Yes, I was looking out for this Ravenclaw Seeker, I knew who she was of course. Cho Chang, Harry's object of desire, however, Cho's boyfriend was Cedric… But due to those unforeseen circumstances… 

Cho was one of those people who everyone loved. She was actually half Japanese and quarter Irish and quarter French, her different backgrounds resulted in a mix of chocolate brown oriental eyes, pale Irish skin (a few brown freckles here and there), and French charm. Her hair was shoulder length, midnight black in colour, and had a rhythmtic bounce when she walked. She was one of the most sought after girls in the school. Boys saw her as perfect (she was a Seeker for goodess sake, and also had those stunning looks, was also in the house for the wise and witty!) Nevertheless, she was marred by Cedric's sudden death, looked into space often, tragic tears building up in those dark brown eyes of hers. I sound nosey, but I always wondered what she was thinking, her fair façade withheld various arcane secrets . 

"You seem to have drifted off into space." Ron whispered, disturbing me from my thoughts as I watched Cho Chang and her team stride into the stadium. "Thinking of last night?" Ron's tone was scarcely a murmur. Lavender was twisting around in her seat in front of us, giving us anomalous expressions. 

"Yeah, something like that." I muttered, pulling my Omnioculars out of my bag on the floor, my eyes still fixed on Cho. "Ron, Viktor said to keep an eye out for Cho, so will you?"

"Why should I keep an eye on _her_?" Ron blurted out, looking abashed "Just because _Viktor said so_!" 

"He _is _a professional player Ron, he _was_ your idol until the Yule Ball! Remember that. Viktor said she was nifty, small, and clever." Ron pulled a sour face, and folded his arms. He didn't say a word to me throughout the entire game. 

I continued to keep tabs on Cho (sometimes glancing over at Harry) but, but Cho's astonishing unique beauty kept my Omnioculars on her. They way she used her broomstick; her sheer elegance, and her face; it was focused, resolte, as if nothing in the world mattered apart from finding that golden Snitch. I thought, that this gamew may have been qiute a serious issue, to the diminutive Seeker. Cedric wasn't there watching over her, observing her every swerve and tactic. He was gone, and secretly, I thought she blamed Harry for his decease. 

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed, standing up pointing to the sky. Cho had her wand out pointing it at Harry, her normally white face was now a irate blood red. "RON! RON! ITS HARRY!" I wasn't the only one who noticed Cho screaming at Harry, pointing her wand at him. The whole school had. 

Harry was flabbergasted. He clung on to his broom, but being polite (and probably still holding feelings for Cho) didn't take his wand out. 

Suddenly a fuming Madam Hooch launched herself in the direction of Cho, who was shouting abuse at Harry, threatening to curse him. The Omnioculars didn't magnify sound unfortunately, so we only heard parts of what was going on. 

"KILLER!" Cho screamed, her voice echoing throughout the grounds. "YOU KILLED CEDRIC! MURDERER!" Harry tried to get away, but Cho was the better flyer and caught up with him. She attacked him with a strange curse, I regonised it as the Pain Curse, the Dolere curse. Sheer pain all over the body, not as bad as the Unforgivable Curses, but it caused pain for a few seconds, enough for Harry to fall of his broomstick.

"CHANG! CHANG! CHANG!" Hooch screamed, her old broom not keeping up with Harry and Cho's speed. "YOU'RE DISQUALIFIED! NO ATTACKING OTHER PLAYERS!" 

Harry was now used to falling off broomsticks, (ever since the bulger incident) it was now routine. He landed on the grass on his bum. Rubbing his arse, he looked for Ron and I, and his Firebolt, which obediently came floating down. 

We could hear Harry swearing, landing on your bum isn't exactly a pleasant place to land, relatively agonizing if you've landed on your arse before, you don't know whether to laugh or cry out in pain. Harry did both. He wouldn't be able to sit down for a few hours after this. 

I couldn't help noticing, Cho again. She was on the grass, wiping her face with the sleeve of her Quidditch attire, she was looking forlorn, admitting defeat, apologising to Madam Hooch, crying her eyes out. She was my Veela. I wanted to go down to her, comfort her, be her friend. Yes I know, she did try and kill Harry just then, but… Oh I don't know how to describe it, but it was a amazing, this feeling I had. I felt butterflies in my stomach, my very heart desired for her kiss. 

"Hermione?" Ron put his arm over my shoulders, taking me out of my daze. "Are you alright? You look a but queasy." 

"Oh! Oh, no, I'm fine, perfectly fine, really, I am." I smiled back at Ron, nodding my head. I turned back to the pitch to see Cho. But she had gone. "Actually Ron, I'm not feeling all that well after all…" I looked down at my feet, and put my hand to my face. "I feel, very, clammy. I need a lie down." I put my Omnioculars back into my satchel, and stood up. 

"Shall I go with you?" Ron asked, standing up to give me a hand. 

"No, find Harry. I really am feeling faint." I lied, still looking at my feet. I hurled my bag over my back, and walked down the steps. I had to find Cho. I had this inkling about her. 

Of course, I felt guilty, I loved Ron, or did I? Was this lust, infatuation? What was it? But I had this feeling just looking at Cho. But she was a girl… A girl, a member of the same sex. I'm not lesbian, I'm in a relationship with Ron. 

I stopped walking, put down my bag, and paused. This was going to fast! What _was_ I doing? I was searching for a girl who had just tried to kill one of my best friends! I couldn't find her. What was I going to say? What would I do? Where would I even find her? Then, a voice came from up above. 

"Why are you standing there? You look a bit lost." It was a female voice, slightly croaky and sniffy. I looked up, and there sitting in a great chestnut tree was Cho herself. I stood there on the grassy verge, speechless. "You're Harry Potter's friend aren't you? The brainy one in the fifth year." Cho spat, rolling her eyes. She had lay down on a thick branch, her legs crossed, leaning on the trunk. Her blue Quidditch robes draping down off the branch, her pale thighs showing.

"What?" I said, gasping, quite taken back at the sight of Cho, and her legs. "Yes, yes I am." I muttered, looking down, feeling my cheeks go red.

Cho smiled, her eyebrows rose. She sat up, and let her legs dangle from the branch. She crossed them again, and put her hands by her side, smiling suspiciously at me.

"Well, why are you here?" She said quickly, rocking her legs impatiently. 

"Well, I-"

"Going to tell me off were you?! Going to put one of your tricky little hexes on me?!" Cho leant forward, I was worried she was going to fall she was leaning forward so much. 

"What?! No, no of course not!" I stuttered, my eyes bulging at the very thought. I decided the truth would be the only way out.

"Then why are you here?" She whispered, wrapping her long black hair around her finger, looking at me with half closed eyes. Her eye lids had been brushed with a soft bronze hue. 

"To be truthful, I was looking for you. I wanted to see what was wrong." I looked at the ground. It sounded absurd. I could hear her sniggering.

"Um, sorry Miss Granger, but you don't even know me!" Cho crossed her legs over, flashing white knickers and more thigh. I looked at the roots of the tree for a distraction. She was staring at me, with those big brown eyes. I could feel it. I felt nervous and tense. All I wanted now was to get away from her. 

"Yes, but you've had a hard time." I whispered in an undertone. "With Cedric and all." I started to twiddle my thumbs and bite my lip.

"I didn't even love Cedric, dearie." Cho closed her eyes, and lay back down on the branch, letting her legs fall either side of the branch, her legs now exposed fully. 

"You didn't!?" I gasped, looking at the roots once again. 

"Nope. He didn't love me either. He was just a good looking school celebrity I wanted. You see Miss Granger, I can have anyone I want." I felt my heart skip a beat, and my stomach did a funny turn. 

"Oh, call me Hermione please."

"Call me Cho." 

"Yes, alright, Cho. Erm, so why can you have anyone you want?"

"Men love me. I don't know why, they just do." Cho laughed loudly, her throaty voice making the laugh thunderous.

"But why, did you want to kill Harry?" I asked, now totally confused… I know, I'm intelligent, but this all seemed a mystery to me. 

"As a façade, Hermione. I'm not going to get my own way around here if people assume I'm just fine after Cedric's murder." I nodded, my lips pursed in thought, she seemed crazy, but she was right, she could have anyone she wanted, she's like a spell, everyone who is weak enough gets trapped by her raunchy attitude and beautiful body. And, I too had been trapped by her. "_Oh poor ickle Cho! All depressed and sad, now Cedric is gone. _Oh lets make her feel better!" She mimicked, laughing cruelly. 

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked, still confused by the whole matter. 

"To be honest, I don't even know myself." She shook her head, and let her left arm hang, whilst she put her right arm on her chest. "I don't know at all Hermione. They do say talking to strangers is easier. Maybe that's it." She sighed, and let out a whimper. "Oh why am I doing this?!" Cho screamed, she trashed her left arm in the air, and thrushed her body upwards, then forwards, making the whole tree shake, she would have fallen off if she hadn't been careful. 

"Are you alright Cho?" I asked, now looking at her sad forlorn face. 

"Come up here Hermione, lean against the trunk, this branch is the thickest in Hogwarts. You can _sit _on it." 

**__**

A/N

Thanks for the reviews J I hope I haven't scared anyone with Hermione's weirdness, or Cho's Velma from Chicago's attitude. It's taken a while to write after a lot of editing! 

Please! I beg, review it! PLEASE! I NEED THEM! I NEED THEM TO GET MOTIVATION! 


End file.
